ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of ninja films
The following is a list of films where at least one ninja character appears as a significant plot element. Japanese (live-action) *''Alien vs Ninja'' (2010) *''Black Ninja (Maboroshi Kurozukin: Yami Ni Tobu Kage)'' (1966) *''Black Tight Killers (Ore ni Sawaru to Abunaize)'' (1966) *''Bohachi Bushido: Clan of the Forgotten Eight (Bōhachi Bushidō: Poruno Jidaigeki)'' (1973) *''Cool Dimension: Innocent Assassin'' (2006) *''Cyber Ninja (Mirai Ninja)'' (1988) *''Daredevil in the Castle'' (1961) *''Death Shadows (Jittemai)'' (1986) *''Demon Spies (Oniwaban)'' (1974) *''Ehon Sarutobi Sasuke'' (1953) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' (2008) *''Evil Ninja (Ninja)'' (2010) *''Female Neo Ninja (Kunoichi Senshi Ninja)'' (1991) *''Female Ninja Magic: 100 Trampled Flowers (Kunoichi Inpō: Hyakka Manji-garimi)'' (1974) *''Gatchaman'' (2013): A live-action adaptation of the anime series Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. *''Geisha Assassin (Geisha vs Ninja)'' (2008) *''Glory to the Filmmaker! (Kantoku • Banzai!)'' (2007) *''Goemon'' (2009) *''Golden Ninja (Bōken Daikatsugeki Ōgon no Tōzoku)'' (1966) *''Hakuba Doji Nanbanji no Kettō Kanketsu Hen'' (1960) *''Hibari Torimonocho: Furisode Koban'' (1959) *''Igano Kabamaru'' (1983) *''Jiraiya'' (1937): Also known as Ninjutsu Sanyō Den. *''KAGE'' (2007): A short film available online to watch for free. *''Kagemaru of the Iga Clan (Iga no Kagemaru)'' (1963) *''Kakute Ninjutsu Eiga wa Owarinu'' (1948) *''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! (Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Den'ō Ore, Tanjō)'' (2007) *''Kamui Gaiden'' (2009) *''Kirigakure Ninjutsu Tabi'' (1935) *''Kunoichi Ninpō: Kannon Biraki'' (1976) *''Kurama Tengu'' (1928) *''Legend of the Devil (Shuranosuke Zan Maken: Yoma Denzetsu)'' (1996) *''Message from Space (Swords of the Space Ark)'' (1981) *''Mission Iron Castle (Shinobi no Shū)'' (1970) *''Modern Female Ninja: Flesh Hell (Gendai Kunoichi Niku Jigoku)'' (1968) *''Mysteries of Edo (Furisode Torimonocho Wakashu Henge)'' (1956) *''Nain-wan: Kunoichi Yōjū Densetsu'' (1995) *''Nemuri Kyoshirō: Several films in the series. *''Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun (2004): A modern-times comedy film based on the manga and anime series. *''Ninja Boy Fireball: An Episode in Edo (Ninjutsu Hinotama Kozo: Edo no Maki)'' (1935) *''Ninja Gaeshi Mizuno Shiro'' (1996) *''Ninja Kids!!! (Nintama Rantarō)'' (2011) *''Ninja Spy (Ninjutsu Sarutobi Sasuke)'' (1976) *''Ninja's Weapon (Yōja no Maden)'' (1956) *''Ninjas and Dragons'' (1976) *''Ninjutsu Musha Shugyo'' (1960) *''Ninjutsu Sekigahara Sarutobi Sasuke'' (1938) *''Ninjutsu Suikoden Inazuma Kotengu'' (1958) *''Ninpō Yaburi Hissatsu'' (1964) *''Onmitsu Henge'' (1959) *''RoboGeisha'' (2009) *''Rogue Ninja (Nukenin)'' (2009): Also known as Fugitive Ninja. *''Sakuya: Slayer of Demons (Sakuya Yōkaiden)'' (2000) *''Samurai Fiction'' (1998) *''Samurai Spy (Ibun Sarutobi Sasuke)'' (1965) *''Sarutobi Sasuke'' (1955) *''Sarutobi Sasuke Ninjutsu Senichiya'' (1947) *''Sarutobi Sasuke: Senjogadake no Himatsuri'' (1950) *''Shadow of Hell (Jigoku no Kagebōshi)'' (1962) *''Shinobidō'' (2012) *''Shogun's Ninja (Ninja Bugeichō Momochi Sandayū)'' (1980) *''Shogun's Samurai (Yagyū Ichizoku no Inbō)'' (1978) *''Shogun's Shadow (Shōgun Iemitsu no Ranshin Gekitotsu)'' (1989) *''Strike of the Jaguma (Kaijū Jaguma no Mōshū)'' (1961) *''The Daimyo Spy (Shinobi Daimyō)'' (1964) *''The Kunoichi: Ninja Girl (Kunoichi)'' (2011) *''The Machine Girl'' (2008) *''The Magic Serpent (Kairyū Daikessen)'' (1966): Also known as Ninja Apocalypse. *''The Ninja Dragon (Kuso Kagaku Ninkyoden: Gokudo Ninja Dosuryu)'' (1990) *''The Red Shadow (Akai Kagebōshi)'' (1961) *''The Shinobi Ninja'' (1981): Also known as Black Ninja. *''The Shogun Assassins (Sanada Yukimura no Bōryaku)'' (1979): Also known as Renegade Ninjas. *''The Thief in Black (Kuro no Tōzoku)'' (1964) *''The Third Ninja (Daisan no Ninja)'' (1964) *''Torawakamaru the Koga Ninja (Ninjutsu Gozen Shiai)'' (1957) *''Tsuchinin-Ki: Kaze no Tengu'' (1970) *''Umon Torimonocho: Nanbanzame'' (1961) *''Watari the Ninja Boy (Dai Ninjutsu Eiga Watari)'' (1966) *''Warring Clans (Sengoku Yaro)'' (1963) *''Warrior of the Wind (Kaze no Bushi)'' (1964) *''Whirlwind (Shikonmado: Dai Tatsumaki)'' (1964) *''Zipang'' (1990) Film series *''Azumi'' (2003) and Azumi 2: Death or Love (Azumi Tsū Desu oa Rabu) (2005) *''Chō Ninja Tai Inazuma!'' (2006–2007): A direct-to-video series. *''Castle of Owls (Ninja Hichō: Fukurō No Shiro)'' (1963) and its remake Owls' Castle (Fukurō no Shiro) (1999) *''Enoken no Sarutobi Sasuke Arya Arya no Maki'' (1937) and Enoken no Sarutobi Sasuke Doron Doron no Maki (1938) *''Kage no Gundan: Hattori Hanzō'' (1980) and Shin Kage no Gundan I-VI (2003–2005): A movie and six direct-to-video episodes connected to the TV series Shadow Warriors. *''Lone Wolf and Cub (Kozure Ōkami)'' (1972-1974): A series of six films. Remade as TV movie Lone Wolf and Child in 1984, and TV movie Lone Wolf and Cub: Assassin on the Road to Hell in 1989. *''Memoirs of a Lady Ninja (Onmitsu Kunoichi Retsuden: Himerareta Onna Shinobi)'' (2009) and Memoirs of a Lady Ninja 2 (2011) *''Nine-One: Female Ninja Supernatural Beast Legend (Nine-One: Kunoichi Yoju Densetsu)'' (1995) and Nine-One II: Demon Beast City (Nine-One II: Maju Toshi) (1996) *''Ninja, a Band of Assassins (Shinobi no Mono)'' (1962–1966): A series of eight films. *''Ninjutsu Sanada-Jō'' (1960) and Ninjutsu Ōsaka-Jō (1961) *''Ninjutsu-tsukai to Sannin Musume'' (1961) and Ninjutsu-Tsukai to Sannin Musume: Megitsune Henge (1961) *''On Patrol (Ukyonosuke Junsatsu-Ki)'' (1963) and its sequel Purple Killer (Murasaki Ukyonosuke Gyaku Ichimonji Giri) (1964) *''Sarutobi Sasuke and the Army of Darkness (Sarutobi Sasuke Yami no Gundan)'' (2004–2005): A series of four films about Sarutobi Sasuke. *''Seventeen Ninja (Jūshichinin no Ninja)'' (1963, TV movie remake in 1990) and Seventeen Ninja: The Great Battle (Jūshichinin no Ninja: Dai Kessen) (1966) *''Shadow Hunters (Kage Gari)'' (1972, TV movie remakes in 1983 and 1992) and Shadow Hunters: Hero's Gun (Kage Gari: Hoero Taihō) (1972). *''Shinobi: The Law of Shinobi'' (2002), Shinobi 2: Runaway (2002), Shinobi 3: Hidden Techniques (2003) and Shinobi 4: A Way Out (2003) *''Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke'' (1958), Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke Rōgoku no Himegimi (1958) and Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke: Tenkū no Hakuba (1958) *''The Black Hooded Man (Gozonji Kaiketsu Kurozukin Maguna no Hitomi)'' and The Black Hooded Man 2 (Gozonji Kaiketsu Kurozukin Dai-Niwa Shinsengumi Tsuigeki) (1955), also the remake The Black Hood (Kaiketsu Kurozukin) (1959) *''The Detective Fencer (Onmitsu Kenshi)'' (1964) and The Detective Fencer 2 (Zoku Onmitsu Kenshi) (1964): Two films based on the TV series The Samurai (Onmitsu Kenshi). *''The Executioner (Chokugeki! Jigoku-ken)'' (1974) and The Executioner II: Karate Inferno (Chokugeki Jigoku-ken Dai Gyakuten) (1974): Two films about a modern day Kōga ninja. *''The Ninja Hunt (Ninja Gari)'' (1964, TV movie remake in 1982) *''The Purple Hooded Man (Murasaki Zukin): Along with its sequels, ''Purple Hood: The Mystery of Gold (Murasaki Zukin: Ogon no Himitsu) (1958) and The Mysterious Purple Hood (Hengen Murasaki Zukin) (1963). *''Tobidasu Bōken Eiga: Aka Kage'' (1969) and its remake Red Shadow (Aka Kage) (2001). *''Yagyū Bugeichō'': Two films Yagyu Secret Scrolls (1957–1958), nine films Yagyu Chronicles (1961–1964), and five TV movies Yagyu Bugeicho (1990–1992). Films based on the Ninpō-chō novels by Futaro Yamada: Silent films The first ninja movies were silent films, including the Koga Unōn Ninjutsu Kogaryū (1916, possibly the first ever ninja film) and many others, such as the series Genkotsu to Ninjutsu (1920–21), four movies titled Sarutobi Sasuke (1918–1922), and the films Gotō Matabei Ninjutsu Yaburi (1921), Hotaiko Gozen no Nînjutsu Kurabe (1920), Ninjutsu Chōji (1917), Ninjutsu Daisūke (1922), Ninjutsu Jîrai (1921), Ninjutsu Jūyushi (1917 and 1923), Ninjutsu Kirigakure Sen'emon (1922), Ninjutsu Sanyushi (1922), Nyō Ninjutsu (1917), and Sarutobi no Ninjutsu (1924). Erotic films There are numerous softcore ninja films (in addition to innumerable hardcore-pornographic costume movies, often featuring BDSM motives), including the series: Injū Gakuen (La Blue Girl Live, three films), Kunoichi Ninpō-den (Ninja Vixens, at least nine films) and Sanada Kunoichi Ninpō-den: Kasumi (Lady Ninja Kasumi, at least three films), and Kōshoku Kunoichi, Lady Ninja Kaede (Kunoichi Youen Den Kaede), Sexy Ninjas (Sanada Kunoichi Ninpō-den) and Sultry Assassin (Tsuyakenkaku) of at least two films each. Japanese (anime) * Black Lion (Kuro no Shishi) (1992) * The Dagger of Kamui (Kamui no Ken) (1985) * Karasu Tengu Kabuto (1992) * Ninja Hattori-kun (1983) * Ninja Ryukenden (1991): An OVA film based on the Ninja Gaiden video game series. * (1993): A movie loosely based on the works of Futaro Yamada. * ''The Plot of the Fuma Clan (1987) * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman: The Movie (1978) * Sword for Truth (Shuranosuke Zanmaken: Shikamamon no Otoko) (1990) Naruto films: Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004), Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005), Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2006), Naruto Shippuden the Movie (2007), Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (2008), Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire (2009), Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower (2010), Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison (2011) , Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012). OAV miniseries * Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma (1989): Short drama/mythology OAV series set in the feudal Japan. * Blood Shadow (Guren) / Crimson Lotus (2001): A hentai anime. * Gatchaman (1994) * Hininden Gausu (2005): A hentai anime. * Karakuri Ninja Girl (1996): A hentai anime. * La Blue Girl: Several hentai miniseries: Injû Gakuen (1989), Shin Injū Gakuen - La Blue Girl (1993), Lady Blue (1994), La Blue Girl Returns (2001). * (1996): A short comedy series about a group of ninja-in-training in feudal Japan. * (1987) * Samurai XXX (Yoka no Ken) (2004): A hentai anime. * Shadow (Hyper Shinobi Animation: Shadow) (2004): A hentai anime. * Yōtōden (1987): A historical fantasy story of three members of destroyed ninja clans who embark to stop the demonic Oda Nobunaga (also made into a feature film version). American films *''3 Little Ninjas and the Lost Treasure'' (1990) *''9½ Ninjas!'' (1991) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''Blade II'' (2002) *''Blood of the Samurai'' (2001) *''Bloodsport'' (1988) *''Cheerleader Ninjas'' (2003) *''Death to the Supermodels'' (2005) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2005) *''Dracula vs the Ninja on the Moon'' (2009) *''Dragonball Evolution'' (2008) *''Eliminators'' (1986) *''Extralarge: Ninja Shadow'' (1993): TV Movie *''For Hire'' (1991) *''Force of the Ninja'' (1988) *''Immortal Combat'' (1994) *''Lethal Ninja'' (1993) *''Mask of the Ninja'' (2008) *''Miami Connection'' (1987) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''Nine Deaths of the Ninja'' (1985) *''Ninja Academy'' (1988) *''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) *''Ninja Cheerleaders'' (2008) *''Ninja Gold'' (2013) *''Ninja Scroll'' (201?) *''Ninja Vengeance'' (1988) *''Ninjas vs. Vampires'' (2010) *''Pocket Ninjas'' (1997) *''Pray for Death'' (1985) *''Rage of Honor'' (1987) *''Raven: Return of the Black Dragons'' (1992): TV movie pilot for Raven TV series. *''Red Sun Rising'' (1994) *''Revenge of the Bushido Blade'' (1980) *''Shadow Fury'' (2001) *''Surf Ninjas'' (1993) *''The Art of Pain'' (2008) *''The Black Ninja'' (2003) *''The Dangerous'' (1995) *''The Hunted'' (1995) *''The King of Fighters'' (2009) *''The Last Ninja'' (1983): TV movie pilot for proposed TV series (unrelated to the video game series). *''The Octagon'' (1980) *''The Punisher'' (1989) *''Tongan Ninja'' (2002) *''Unmasking the Idol'' (1986) *''Watch the Shadows Dance'' (1987): Also known as Nightmaster. *''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) Series *''3 Ninjas'' (1992–1998): A series of four films. *''American Ninja'' (1985–1993): A series of five films. *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' (1997) and Dancing Ninja (2010) *''Daredevil'' (2003) and Elektra (2005) *''Enter the Ninja'' (1981), Revenge of the Ninja (1983), and Ninja III: The Domination (1984): An anthology series collectively known as "The Ninja Trilogy". *''G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles'' (2004), G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2010) and G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *''Mortal Kombat'' (1995), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) and Mortal Kombat: Rebirth (2010) *''Ninja'' (2009) and Ninja: Shadow of a Tear (2013) *''Sakura Killers'' (1987) and White Phantom (1987) *''Sin City'' (2005) and Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2013) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990–2007): A series of four live-action films and an animated film. Other films *''7 Lucky Ninja Kids'' (1989) *''A Life of Ninja'' (1983) *''A Man Called Hero'' (1999) *''Challenge of the Lady Ninja'' (1983): Also known as Never Kiss a Ninja. *''Der Sommer des Samurai'' (1986) *''Double Edge'' (1986): A Filipino action movie. *''Duel to the Death'' (1983) *''El Ninja Mexicano'' (1991) *''Explosive Brigade Against the Ninjas'' (1986) *''Five Element Ninjas'' (1982) *''Heroes of the East'' (1978) *''Lethal Ninja (Chung Gik Yan Je)'' (2006) *''Ninja Apocalypse'' (1982) *''Ninja Death'' (1987) *''Ninja Hunter'' (1984) *''Ninja in the Deadly Trap'' (1981) *''Ninja in the Dragon's Den'' (1982) *''Ninja Kids'' (1986): A Filipino action comedy film. *''Ninja: The Final Duel'' (1986): There is also a re-dubbed version of this film, called Shaolin Dolemite. *''Ninja's Force'' (1984): A Filipino action movie. *''Ninja Over the Great Wall'' (1987) *''The Ninja Strikes Back'' (1982) *''Ninja Warriors'' (1985): A Filipino action movie. *''Norwegian Ninja'' (2010) *''Shadow Ninja'' (1980) *''Sons of Shadow'' (2008) *''The Lotus Flowers'' (2005) *''The Ninja Mission'' (1984) *''Ultimax Force'' (1986) *''USA Ninja'' (1985) *''Zombie Massacre'' (2012) Independent and short films There is a number of U.S. independent and short films, including A Ninja Pays Half My Rent (2003), Beneath the Mask: Portrait of an American Ninja (2005), Elektra: The Hand & The Devil (2009), How to Cope with Rejection, Irish American Ninja (2005), Lonely Dragon (2006), Ninja Apocalypse! (2007), Ninja Mission 2000 (2000), Ninja Star in the Eye (2006), Ninjas vs. Zombies (2008), Sins of the Dragon (2012), Super Ninja Bikini Babes (2007) and Undercut (2004). Godfrey Ho films There is a large number of the "Ninja"-titled Z-movies by the Hong Kong-based low budget director Godfrey Ho, with the titles such as Bionic Ninja, Clash of the Ninjas, Cobra Against Ninja, Full Metal Ninja, Golden Ninja Warrior, Ninja Death Squad, Ninja Destroyer, Ninja in the Killing Fields, Ninja Operation: Licensed to Terminate, Ninja: Silent Assassin, Ninja Terminator, Ninja The Protector, Ninja Strike Force, Ninja the Violent Sorcerer, Rage of Ninja, The Ninja Squad, The Ultimate Ninja, Vampire Raiders: Ninja Queen, and Zombie vs. Ninja. Scores of films credited to Ho contain the word "Ninja" in their titles, released mostly between 1984 and 1990. Their exact number is unknown because of Ho's numerous pseudonyms and the probability that some of these films have been released under more than one title. Ho's "cut and paste" technique of creating his ninja movies involved shooting a large amount of largely random ninja combat and interstitial footage that would be spliced with existing footage from incomplete or abandoned Asian films, many of which were not martial arts films - in result, these films often appear to have two storylines. They were recorded without sound, so although the gweilo actors spoke English while recording their lines, they were dubbed over by other voice actors. Minor roles 24 Hours to Midnight, Action Her00?, Backfire!, Blind Fury, Blood Orgy of the Leather Girls, Bloodbath, Bloodsucking Pharaohs in Pittsburgh, Bowfinger, Brighton Wok: The Legend of Ganja Boxing, Bugi Fiction, Bullet of Life, Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death, Cats & Dogs, Date Number One, Do or Die, Double Dragon, Dragon Fire, Expect No Mercy, Fight Ring, Flying Naked, Girl With Gun, Guns, Knock Outs, Kung Fu Rascals, Kung Phooey, Last Hurrah for Chivalry, Legend of the Tsunami Warrior, L.E.T.H.A.L. Ladies: Return to Savage Beach, Let's Talk About Sex, Licence to Kill, My Lucky Stars, Nikos, Ong Bak 2, Ong Bak 3, Operation Dance Sensation, Operation Las Vegas, Order of the Eagle, Pee-wee's Big Adventure, Pervirella, Pineapple Express, Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol, Prison-A-Go-Go!, Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Reel Guerrillas, Robocop 3, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Sci-Fighter, Sidekicks, Speed Racer, Stereo Future, Super Tromette Action Movie Go!, Taxi 2, Tekken, The Adventures of Brer Rabbit, The Adventures of El Frenetico and Go Girl, The Crow: City of Angels, The Killer Elite, The King Maker, The Last Action Hero, The Last Samurai, The Master of Disguise, The Roller Blade Seven, The Samurai of Strongsville, The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption, Thunderman, Toad Warrior, Torrente 3: El Protector, Trading Mom, Trailer: The Movie!, Two's a Mob, Violent Shit III, War, Who Makes Movies?, X-Men: The Last Stand, Zatoichi. Miscellaneous There are a number of films featuring characters that are often mistaken for ninja, or whose title and/or artwork and/or trailer has misrepresented the presence of ninja in them. *''American Samurai'' (1992): Samurai teacher character briefly pretends to be a ninja during student's training. *''Death Machines'' (1976): About zombie-like assassins who use martial arts to kill. *''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) : The Red Guards resemble ninja. *''Gymkata'' (1985): Original movie poster artwork only. *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2006): The King's stealth fighters resemble ninja. *''Ninja Masters'' (2009) : Misleading title and cover artwork on North American DVD release only. *''Ninja Turf'' (1986): Features a Japanese assassin who's a yakuza rather than a ninja. *''Royal Kill'' (2009): About a warrior/assassin from the Kingdom of Samarza. *''The Challenge'' (1982): About rival brothers from a modern-day samurai clan. *''The Last Dragon'' (1985): Lead character dresses as a ninja in one scene. *''The Pacifier'' (1995): Features Korean agents dressed in ninja-like costumes. *''The Warrior and Ninja (Bajing Ireng dan Jaka Sembung)'' (1985): Features an Indonesian character dressed in a ninja-like costume. *''The Warrior's Way'' (2010): About clans of Korean warriors/assassins. See also *List of ninja video games *Ninja in popular culture *Samurai cinema References External links * Shinobi Cinerama * Vintage Ninja: Film and TV * Top 10 Badass Ninja Movies | Hollywood.com * The Ninja Content: NINJA MOVIE Ninja Category:Ninja films